AOI
by Accasia Li
Summary: For #LOVE4INOEVENT. Kehadirannya memang tak diinginkan. Namun, ia adalah sesuatu yang tak direncanakan yang indah.
**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), ooc, gaje, crack pair, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

 **AOI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Diamkan bayimu!"

Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara tangisan bayi yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya, ruang yang seharusnya dijadikan tempatnya bersantai dengan video game, meja billiard dan membaca koleksi komik juga bukunya.

Sial!

Ia mencoba menutupi telinganya dengan bantal namun hasilnya masih tetap sama, bahkan suara tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang, "Sial!" desisnya, ia melempar bantal yang ia kenakan untuk menutup telinganya tadi ke sembarang arah. Kesal, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tersambung juga dengan kamarnya.

 _Braakkk!_

Kencang ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu dan menemukan seorang wanita muda tengah menyusui seorang bayi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas dan ia sangat yakin bahwa kini wajahnya tengah merona merah.

"Uhh? Sasuke-kun." wajah wanita itu juga tak kalah meronanya dengan wajah pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu, "Diamkan dia! Aku tidak mau dia menganggu tidurku lagi." Perintahnya, entah mengapa ia ingin cepat-cepat menutup pintu ini dan segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya kembali, enggan untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

 _Damn it!_

Mengapa ia menjadi selemah itu?

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu yang terhubung dengan kamarnya, ia menghela napasnya panjang, langkahnya terasa berat rasanya. Ia tak pernah menerima kehadiran wanita dan bayi itu di dalam hidupnya, ini semua karena Itachi dan Mikoto, ibunya.

Andai saja ia tidak berbuat bodoh dengan meniduri putri Yamanaka itu saat pesta ulangtahunnya maka saat ini bayi dan wanita itu tidak akan ada di sini. Menguasai kamar bermainnya dan juga menganggu tidurnya. Menyebalkan.

" _Keluar kau Uchiha!"_

 _Suara Yamanaka Inoichi menggema di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan rumah seketika menghentikan pekerjaan mereka._

" _Ayah, Sudah! Ayo kita pulang!"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Yamanaka-san…" Itachi dan Mikoto terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Inoichi dan putrinya, mereka kemudian saling berpandangan dan segera menuruni anak tangga untuk mendekat pada sepasang ayah dan putrinya itu._

" _Yamanaka-san, apa ada masalah?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu memastikan apa yang terjadi hingga pria paruh baya dengan penampilan rapinya itu datang pagi-pagi ke kediamannya membawa putri dan…_

" _Saya yakin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga anda sendiri datang kemari, Yamanaka-san. Mari kita bicarakan hal penting ini di ruang kerja saya." Itachi, pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha itu kemudian membawa tamu-tamunya ke dalam ruang kerjanya, "Panggil Sasuke dan perintahkan ia untuk ke ruang kerjaku!"_

 _Dingin. Itachi memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk memanggil sang adik._

" _Silahkan masuk Yamanaka-san!"_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mikoto, sang ibu kembali bertanya. Ia nampak kebingungan dengan sikap putra pertamannya itu, ia memandang bergantian Itachi, Inoichi dan sosok seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi. Bayi?_

 _Kedua matanya mengamati bayi yang nampak tenang berada di gendongan gadis itu, Ino! Ya, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman sekolah Sasuke, putra keduanya. Dapat ia lihat bahwa bayi itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke saat masih bayi, pipi gembil, rambut hitam lebat dan mata bulat beriris hitam, "Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Huh?" Ino mengalihkan pandangan dari bayinya pada wanita paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah duduk disampingnya, "Bayi ini mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Apa... apa… apa dia?"_

" _Ya benar! Bayi ini adalah bayi putra keduamu, Uchiha-san! Aku sengaja mengirim putriku keluar negeri dan melahirkanya di sana demi nama baik kalian, sekarang bayi itu telah lahir. Terserah kalian mau apakan bayi itu."_

 _Hah! Itachi menghela napasnya panjang. Harus sampai kapan adiknya berulah, dari semua ulah Sasuke dan kali inilah yang terparah._

" _Ayah!" protes Ino, "Kau mau memberikan bayiku pada orang lain?"_

" _Mereka bukan orang lain! Darah mereka juga mengalir di dalam aliran darah bayi itu." Inoichi memotong perkataan sang putri, matanya mendelik tajam, ia benar-benar dikuasai emosi hingga ia melupakan bagaimana perasaan putri yang sangat ia cintai itu._

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya."_

" _Boleh aku menggendongnya?"_

 _Ino memandang bayinya kemudian Mikoto, enggan, namun ia tetap memberikannya pada sang nenek._

" _Dia tampan. Itachi-kun, ia benar-benar putra adikmu. Aku tahu itu."_

" _Apakah kau pikir putriku akan tidur dengan sembarang orang?"_

" _Bukan begitu, Yamanaka-san. Tapi…"_

 _ **Brakkk**_

" _Ada apa ini?" dingin. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu memasuki ruangan kerja Itachi. Matanya tajam menyusuri ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih itu, dahinya berkerut heran._

 _ **Bugghhh!**_

" _Itachi!" pekik Sasuke, tak percaya dengan apa yang sang kakak lakukan padanya._

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yamanaka Ino saat pesta ulang tahunmu?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Jangan berkelit anak muda!"_

 _ **Bughhh!**_

 _Kali ini Inoichi yang melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah tampan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis menahan rasa sakitnya, mimpi buruknya kini menjadi kenyataan._

" _Ino-chan dan cucuku harus tinggal bersama kami, Inoichi-san. Dan mereka harus menikah secepatnya."_

" _Apa?" Ino dan Sasuke menyahut secara bersamaan._

Nyatanya, bayinya bersama Ino telah menginjak usia 3 bulan dan telah 2 minggu mereka tinggal bersama namun tak sedikitpun ia pernah menggendong bayinya.

Ia tidak suka! Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat ini?

Ia marah, ia kecewa dan ia benar-benar tidak terima ketika ia melihat foto itu, foto dimana Aoi, putranya tertawa ceria dalam gendongan Shino yang notabene adalah mantan kekasih wanita yang kini sudah memberikannya seorang putra itu. Ia yakin benar bahwa Ino pasti masih menyukai Shino, bagaimanapun mereka putus karena keberadaan Aoi, jika tidak ada Aoi maka hubungan mereka pasti masih berjalan hingga saat ini.

Atau…

Jangan-jangan mereka masih menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya dan beraninya wanita itu membawa putranya untuk berselingkuh.

Berselingkuh?

Pantaskah ia mengatakan hal ini sementara ia tak pernah sedikitpun menganggap keberadaan Ino dihidupnya?

"Mengapa kau kemari?"

Tidak ada kehangatan sedikitpun dari nada bicara pemuda itu, perih, tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tidak merasakan sakit hati ketika orang yang ia cintai memperlakukannya sangat dingin.

Memang benar bahwa ia berhasil untuk 'melepas' perasaannya pada Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Shino, namun apakah ada orang yang mampu untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya?

Rasanya mustahil untuk benar-benar memusnahkan perasaan itu sementara bayang-bayangnya terus 'menghantui' ketika kau bersama orang lain, "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku dan Aoi-kun?"

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, mengapa wanita itu seolah dapat mengetahui apa yang saat ini sedang mengusik otak dan hatinya?

"Kau tidak mau menggendong putramu sendiri?"

Bodoh! Tentu saja ia sangat menginginkannya, namun egonya yang melarang untuk melihat maupun menggendong bayi itu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sial! Haruskah Ino memelas seperti itu?

Ia benar-benar membenci situasi dimana ia harus melihat seorang wanita memelas padanya, sedingin apapun dirinya namun dia bukanlah orang yang tidak mempunyai hati dan belas kasihan apalagi itu saat ini yang melakukannya Yamanaka Ino, seorang wanita yang dulu ia tidak suka karena kegaduhan yang selalu ia ciptakan bersama Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia mengenal pribadi Ino adalah pribadi yang ceria, tidak seperti ini! Lemah dan tak berdaya karenanya.

"Mengapa kau membawanya bertemu dengan pacarmu?"

"Apa?"

Tunggu. Pacar?

"Siapa pacarku? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku dan Shino-kun telah putus. Aku… aku… memutuskan hubungan kami setelah aku mengetahui bahwa aku mengandung Aoi-kun."

Haruskah ia mempercayai perkataan wanita itu?

Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat kini Ino meletakkan bayinya pada tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Ia menutup kedua _onyx_ -nya erat-erat, menginginkah setelah ia membuka matanya semua ini akan berakhir dan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Percayalah padaku."

Huh?

Ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya, Ino memeluknya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Seketika Sasuke membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukan Ino pada tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan wanita Yamanaka itu, kedua _onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ mereka bertemu, sorot mata tajam bertemu dengan sorot mata teduh, keduanya hanya mampu berdiri saling menatap dalam diam sementara bayi mereka meskipun tidak tidur namun tahu bahwa ia harus diam dan tidak mengganggu ayah dan ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku menemukan fotomu bersama Aoi dan Shino. Aku tidak mau melihat kau membawa putraku bertemu dengan pria itu lagi! Kau mengerti?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Diam!"

"Aw~ Sasuke-kun cemburu?!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau harus belajar mencintaiku mau tidak mau, kita akan segera menikah dan aku telah memberikanmu seorang putra yang tampan." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aoi yang ia letakkan di kasur Sasuke, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mendekat pada putra mereka.

Ajaib, mengapa ia tidak menolak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya?

"Ia pasti sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Ino tersenyum ceria, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke untuk menggendong putranya, "Duduklah!"

"Hn."

Ino terkikik geli, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap semanis ini? Apakah selama ini ia hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati Aoi dan dirinya karena ego dan harga dirinya?

"Aoi-kun, ini ayahmu."

Kaku, Sasuke menerima tubuh mungil Aoi untuk ia gendong, bayi ini terasa ringan, ahhh! Putranya benar-benar mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak peduli pada bayi yang merupakan miniatur dirinya ini?

Mata bulat bayi itu berkedip berkali-kali, berusaha mengenali siapa sosok 'asing' yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini, bibirnya bergerak membentuk huruf 'o' seakan ingin mengajak bicara orang itu, tubuh mungilnya pun bergerak-gerak lincah, "Uchiha Aoi…" desis Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk.

Kehadiran Aoi memang tidak pernah diinginkan namun akan ia pastikan bahwa kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka nanti akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

DONE! LUNAS.

Fiksinya makin aneh, padahal mah pairing kesayangan sepanjang masa xD. Nope *Kibar bendera SASUINO FC*, Happy LOVE4INO.

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
